


Fix me Up

by readerconsumed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Math Major Cas, Paramedic Dean, it's all cas though and nothing major, not even sure that's what it's called, self-reprimanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerconsumed/pseuds/readerconsumed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is in an accident and Dean is the hunky Paramedic that comes to his rescue. I know, I'm so original (shhhh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a lot of one shots lately. Trying to get my head back in the game (queue Wild Cat number) and continue writing my longer stories *deep, mournful sigh*

Castiel rubs at the back of his aching neck, trying to get at what he assumes is going to be an irritating bruise he will have to sit with tomorrow.

As if the morning had not been stressful enough with him having one of the most important exams of his life to write and he had to be there in less than twenty minutes from now.

But oh no, Mr bus driver thought it would be great to cut into the next lane without checking and slam right into an oncoming mini bus, right where Castiel was sitting.

He keeps getting told that so far he seems pretty lucky, considering nothing seems to be visibly wrong with him.

And _Somehow_ , the cops have arrived before the paramedics, meaning he has to wait until they get here to check him out so that he can actually leave, and if that just isn't a statement to this already great day then he doesn't know what is.

"Sir you can't just leave!" A burly cop with the most impressive mustache he's ever seen hollers running around him frantically trying to get him to sit down and wait for the paramedics.

But he feels _fine,_ As far as he can tell, no broken bones, no fractures, maybe a little bit of a headache coming on but he can deal with all that after his exam.

"I'm fine. I am leaving. Thank you for your help." He offers the frantic cop briskly.

"You could have internal bleeding or something! I -" the cop turns his head backwards to look at something and let's out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness the paramedics are here"

He turns his gaze back to Castiel and gives him what the boy assumes is his 'no-nonsense-cop-glare'.

"Stay put young man"

Castiel just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, sitting down on the sidewalk as the policeman walks away towards the paramedics. It's not really like he could go anywhere anyway, he would need some sort of transportation to actually get to campus, considering it's about another ten minutes from where he currently is by car. It would take him forever to walk there.

He huffs loudly and drops his head into his hands and rubs at his eyes. "I can't miss this stupid exam" he groans.

"There he is! Dean please tell him that he can't just walk away from being in an accident!"

There's that burly cop again. Castiel moans internally as he picks his head up to look at whoever he's talking to.

And... Oh..

The paramedic, Dean, he assumes is his name after hearing it from the cop, is not at all a statement to this horrendous morning and seems way out of place amongst the chaos.

He's damn near beautiful, if they had models for Paramedic jumpers, he's definitely be first pick.

And great. Now Castiel actuall has to concentrate on what he's saying so as not to make a fool out of himself as per the norm. Yeah good luck to him and his socially awkward ass with that one.

"Okay, okay Dylan, I'll speak with him, let's just give the guy some room yeah?" Dean says while giving Castiel a secret eye roll at Dylan's expense.

Castiels lips twitch with the intention of smiling but he's all too busy ogling the other man to bring it to a full smile.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna go see if anyone else needs help then." Dylan huffs before looking worriedly over at Castiel and then back at Dean and leaving with a curt nod.

What an odd man. Castiel thinks absentmindedly. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn Dylan was just shy of saluting the both of them before he walked away.

"So" Dean says, clapping his hands together and snapping Castiel out of his thoughts "Where does it hurt? Anything feel broken? Are you nauseous? Any headaches? Back aches? Blurred vision?... Runny nose?"

Castiel just stares for a moment, his brain does feel like it's working a little over time, whether that's from the accident or because he can't really form an exact sentence around Dean yet, he's still trying to figure out.

"Uh-"

"Dylan said you were in a hurry, something about an exam or something or other?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I have my end of term exam, it's really important, I haven't, uh done particularly well on the topic this term so I was hoping to get my grade up today." Castiel looks down at his hands and closes his eyes trying not to get too frustrated. "But I guess that's really not going to happen now."

"What's it on?"

Castiel frowns up at the other man "Huh?"

"The paper you're supposed to be writing". Dean says slowly with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, almost as if making sure Castiel isn't brain dead from the crash. "What's it on?"

"Oh, ah, Applied Differential Equations"

"Ew." Dean snorts, holding his hand out to Castiel.

Castiel thanks the Big Man upstairs that he only stares at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before he actually takes it and Dean pulls him to his feet.

"I really really don't like math." Dean says shaking his head "I mean yeah sure, I'll have to use it on the job obviously but, definitely not the kind of stuff you're talking about. Sounds like a total drag."

That makes Castiel smile. He's heard it all before. How boring maths is and how smart he must be to be taking it, but honestly he's never felt more stupid in his life. And yet..

"I love math. I think it's more about the feeling you get when you get something right, or when you know you're on the right track and everything just kind of starts flowing out of you, it's cathartic.. That is, when you actually know what you're doing."

"Wow." Dean says, shaking his head with a wide smile to match Castiels "That's so super nerdy man."

Castiel huffs out a laugh at that, watching his feet as they walk. He can feel a slight warmth in his cheeks but he tries not to take too much notice of it.

"Yeah I guess it is" He says looking up, realizing they've made it to Deans paramedic car.

He'd been expecting an ambulance at least, but as he looks around, he can see it on the other side of the street attending to someone who looks like they weren't as lucky as he was in the accident.

"This really isn't necessary." He grumbles as Dean starts taking out all of his equipment. "I'm fine, I'm sure there are others that could use the attention."

"Well, luckily for the both us, there isn't really anyone else who needs attention." Dean states Absently as he fiddles with a stethoscope Castiel really doesn't think he'll be needing. "Everyone who needed to go to the hospital is going to be taken by that ambulance over there, as far as I can tell it's the guy that was driving the mini van and he doesn't look all too bad. The bus driver is already in one of the other paramedic vehicles, also looking okay so far, everyone else is just a little shaken up."

Dean moves away from the back of the car and gestures for Castiel to take a seat on the edge of the back seat. He does so unwillingly and with a little petulance, which just makes Dean chuckle.

"You however, are getting attention because you were right behind the driver so you were closest to the point of impact and I'm pretty certain you've gotta have a concussion or something."

Dean proceeds to shine a little torch into Castiels eyes before he can argue any further.  
"I mean, who the hell likes to sit at the front of the bus right behind the driver anyway? Isn't it all like "back of the bus is better" or something?

Castiel just chuckles and shakes his head slightly whilst trying not to interrupt whatever Dean is doing.

"I like not to have to fight my way to the front of the bus when I actually get to my stop. It's also a lot louder at the back of the bus because of the engine, which also means the seats vibrate, which in turn makes me nauseous as well as unable to hear my music from my earphones properly because of the noise from the engine."

Castiel hadn't realised he was going off on a bit of a tangent until he casts his eyes up to Dean and sees the amused on the other mans face.

"Well, that's just.. How I see it anyway." He says clearing his throat and looking away. He was probably sounding like a complete weirdo as usual.

"Wow you've really planned your whole daily commute pretty well." Dean says with the same look of amusement still on his face but Castiel can see he's trying to contain it.

"It feels like I spend most of my day just traveling, so might as well make the best of it- Are you done now?" He asks nervously as he watches Dean poke and prod at him, trying not to act too distressed by the attention on his ribs and chest. It tickles a little and he really doesn't want to end up giggling in front of Dean. Lord help him. 

"Yeah, you seem alright, do you think you'd still be able to make it to you're exam?"

Castiel glances down at his watch. "Yeah, if I can somehow make it there in the next 5 minutes on foot, then everything will be grand."

He throws his head in his hands again and groans. "Terrific."

"You're at the University down Laurels street right? Like literally just straight all the way down that way?" Dean asks while pointing in the campus' general direction.

Castiel squints to where Deans pointing and nods. "Yup"

"I'll take you." Dean says shrugging nonchalantly as he hurriedly packs away all his gear.

Castiel shoots up from the car seat and stares at him "Seriously? You can do that? I mean aren't you supposed to be hurrying off to an emergency somewhere?"

Dean waves him off and opens the front seat for Castiel to get in "Nah, I haven't been called to anything new just yet and the place I'm based at is just after campus anyway."

Castiel is still looking at Dean a little dumb founded, but he climbs into the front of the car anyway, not wanting to be a trouble to someone but not wanting to miss his exam more so he doesn't argue with Dean about his generosity.

"Thank you so much." He says as Dean slides into the drivers seat.

"No problem, really." Dean says, winking at him and handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Just something in actual writing explaining why you're probably going to be a little late today. It might actually give you a little more time on your test because I've said you have a possible concussion from the accident and you're visibly distraught."

Castiel smiles widely as he reads the letter "So you lied?"

"Well.. Yeah, but just a little one. I really am a little worried about you though, despite you saying you're 'fine'". 

Castiel suddenly feels that warmth rise to his cheeks again and reminds himself to calm down. That he can't just get all weak in the knees every time a stranger gives him attention.  
He turns the note over and stares at the back, mouth slightly agape

"Ah..."

Dean glances quickly at Castiel and looks at the back of the note. His name and number written in a scribbled hurry on the back.

"Oh well, yeah, you know, so your lecturer can call and confirm you know? I even added my work number there."

"Oh" Castiel almost visibly deflates and instantly feels like an idiot for assuming anything else from the situation. He would throttle himself if he could.

"But, I, ah would also really like to know how you feel later on, and maybe how your exam goes?"

Dean is rubbing the back of his neck and stumbling a little over his words. He looks like he wants to say more but then kind of decides against it and snaps his mouth shout, glancing quickly between Cas and the road.

Castiels face is trying to force him into smiling that huge idiotic smile he sometimes gets, but for once he actually manages to hold himself together.

"Although I'm sure you've done your job fairly well Dean, exceptionally so actually, with giving me a ride and whatnot-"

"It's really not a big deal-"

"I'll call you." Castiel blurts out, his eyes going a little wide at hearing the intensity in his own voice.

If Dean thought it was too forward, he doesn't say so, he just smiles at the road.

"I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Short disclaimer. I know squat about paramedics so please forgive me if I sound ignorant. It's because I actually am.


End file.
